The Singer and The Light
by LaurenButterflyRue
Summary: What if Katniss and Glimmer were twins who volunteer for the Hunger Games in the same year? The ships are Glarvel and Everthorne.
1. Chapter 1

**The Singer and the Light**

_The light shall shine,_

_And it will love the singer_

_As a sibling would._

I hope that you love this new story.

Lauren Mai

XXX

Glimmer's POV

When my sister Illusion woke me up I knew that I must train until the Reaping. I got up and I had breakfast, which was a leftover from yesterday. My mom and dad got killed in a fight when I was nine. Since then I have had to help my sister live by going to the training academy so I could have enough money to live. We live in the poorest part of District One, where there are a lot of families and most of them take tesserae. Most people would think that my district doesn't have any poor people since the Capital helps us but they were wrong because every district has poor people, even my district.

Once I had finished my breakfast, I got ready to go outside; I separated my long blonde hair into two fish bone braids.

When I was outside, I bumped into my best friend Marvel Carrow. I landed hard on the ground and instantly he extended an arm to help me up. I blushed, thinking that it was my fault and I was annoyed that I fell over in front of my crush. He pulled me to my feet, he slipped an arm around me to keep me on my feet, and he slipped his hand in mine.

"Glimmer, are you okay? If I have hurt you, I will never forgive myself." Marvel asked me.

I nodded at him, my cheeks still red from blushing.

"Marvel, I think I l-love you." I stammered.

"Glim, I can only be friends with you for now. Since I'm a boy from the richer part of town, my parents won't be happy."

I gasped and I wrenched my hand away from his. I ran in the direction of the Training Academy as fast as I could, knowing I had to get away from Marvel.

When I arrived, I walked to the bow and arrows station and I practised getting a bull's eye on the targets. I tried not to cry but I failed and tears clouded my vision. I thought that Marvel was different to the townies and he followed their rule: which was not to fall in love with the poor people or slaves as the townies called us.

The other people in the training centre teased me because I was crying about a boy.

I thought it over and I realized that Marvel was the most popular guy in District One and I was the shy girl who everyone picked on. I sighed as I realized Marvel wouldn't love me or be my best friend. I knew that I had lost a friend. I started to sing a song called How to Save a Life and these lyrics repeated in my head;

_Where did I go wrong?_

_I lost a friend._

I could feel somebody's hands taking the bow and the sheath of arrows out of my hands. I didn't resist because I realized my hands hurt from when I fell over Marvel and I felt so glad that the other people in the Training Academy hadn't been walking past me and Marvel.

I turned around and I saw Gloss and Cashmere, Marvel's brother and sister. Gloss was holding the bow and the sheath of arrows and Cashmere stared at me.

"What?" I snapped.

Cashmere sighed and she stared straight into my eyes.

"You need to come with us, Glimmer, to see Marvel."

"Why?"

"He wants to apologise, because he loves you. But I need to tell you this; you have a twin sister in District 12 called Katniss Everdeen and a little sister called Primrose. Your mother, Kaleidoscope had a affair with Ron Everdeen and you, Katniss and Primrose are siblings." Cashmere replied

"Does Illy know?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Singer and the Light**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Disclaimer: I, LaurenButterflyRue do not own the Hunger Games.**_

_**Hi guys this is Lauren Mai, the author of this fanfic! **_

_**Lauren**_

_**XOXO**_

_**R&R**_

_**Cashmere's POV**_

When Glimmer asked about her sister, I knew I had to tell her the truth.

"Illusion isn't your real sister, so she doesn't know."

"Are we going to run away?" my older brother Gloss asked.

"Yes, but we need to find Marvel." I replied.

"I can't come with you." Glimmer replied, "I'm going to volunteer for the 75th Hunger Games, and Marvel knows that. He will probably volunteer too."

"Glimmer, the twist for the 75th Hunger Games, as you know, is that siblings go in. Once one sibling has volunteered, the other sibling has to come up."

"Including victors?"

"Yes." I replied.

I could see a glint in her eyes.

"Illusion isn't my real sibling, but Cashmere, you look so much like me, _you _could be another sibling of mine. Gloss and Marvel have the same last name but you don't share it with them."

"But… Gloss has always told me he is my brother, the same with Marvel. We have the same eye colour, skin colour and our personalities are alike."

"Cashmere, you really need to think logically. We have the same last name." Glimmer snapped.

Then she stormed off.

Immediately I knew what she said made sense. My parents didn't have any pictures of me and Gloss, or me and Marvel together when we were little children but there are so many pictures of Gloss and Marvel together. They also didn't have my birth certificate or anything that would prove that I am their daughter.

"Cash, it can't be true, what she said."

"Gloss, it is. Why else wouldn't Mom or Dad have _any _pictures of me when I was a little girl?"

"I'm sorry, Cash."

"Can you go and find Marvel? Because I need to speak to Glimmer. I don't need nor want your pity anyway."

I ran off in Glimmer's direction, trying not to cry.

I hated the way that he thought I needed protecting where ever I went and how he treated me like I was a child. I had just turned nineteen and he was twenty. Three years ago he had volunteered for the Hunger Games aged seventeen and a year later I volunteered when I was seventeen.

He treated Marvel like he was my age and he treated me like I was Marvel's age.

Author's Note

Poor Cashmere! Review for more chapters. Do you have any suggestions to how this story is going to go next?

"To love or have loved, that is enough."

The first person to guess where this quote is from gets a shoutout and the chance to suggest an idea.

XOXO

Lauren Mai


End file.
